It is known in the art of elevator systems to use an AC induction motor with a variable frequency drive to provide traction power to an elevator system. However, proper function of the drive/motor combination requires that the motor parameters be identified and that the motor/drive control parameters be set to values which provide the desired system response. In addition, the inertia of the moving components must be accurately determined for proper control of the motor and elevator.
Typically, the motor parameters and the inertia of the moving components are determined through various techniques. One technique includes removing the motor from the job site to an engineering center for evaluation of motor parameters. Another technique requires sending an engineer to the job site with expensive test equipment to help match the motor and the drive. Determination of the inertia parameter may be determined by a complex calculation of system weights from contract data which may or may not be accurate at a given job site. Also, in many instances, all the system masses are not accurately known, and thus accurate calculation of system weights is not feasible. The above techniques are inefficient and costly, and in some cases, inaccurate. As a result, modernization or retrofit applications where new drives replace old drives in existing elevator systems become unattractive for building owners.